The present invention relates to the alkylation of aromatic compounds by the use of novel magnesium silicates. In particular, the present invention relates to the alkylation of benzene and alkylbenzenes or mixtures thereof by the use of novel magnesium silicates having a porous structure and catalytic properties.
Processes for the alkylation of aromatic compounds and particularly, processes for the ethylation of toluene are well-known, see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,287, and references cited therein. Catalysts for the reaction include those generally referred to as zeolites such as the ZSM-5 type zeolite catalysts and similar crystalline aluminosilicates such as those disclosed in the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,287.
While the above noted prior art is considered of interest in connection with the subject matter of the instant application, the alkylation process described herein employs previously unknown porous magnesium silicate catalysts. Advantageously, the present process employs wide extremes of temperature and reactant ratios, and has not, as far as is known, been heretobefore described.